Fight For The Worlds
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: When three worlds Collide Rose and her friends must set things right. Joined by the FF7 cast and the RVB Crew they fights the aliens on the ruined KH world.  I don't own anything but my oc rose, Shakira,Crystal, and kaida are my friends Ocs
1. Chapter 1

Daydreaming while her friends slept sat Rose staring out the window (ignoring the creepers BTW) at the sky. The Birds were singing and there was a random KH theme playing (ventus's I think) in the background. She suddenly saw more then the sky she saw the Kingdom Hearts World in flames. Sora was hiding under a piece of wood or stone and Riku was leaning against a broken pillar holding his side which was a bloody mess. Kairi was on the ground K.O. or Dead (WOOT!) and the organization members were scattered across the ground most wounded badly or K.O. but the surprising thing was that Cloud was there, and Zack, and, Reno, And Sephiroth, and Kadaj, and Yazoo, and Vantias along with Ventus, and terra, and a bunch of others. Then the RVB came into view. Church and Tucker leading em. Then she was back in the room. In her hand was a little bottle of dust. And in her other hand was a shotgun.

"Alright time to do this." She said softly to herself. She opened the bottle and blew some of the dust onto her friends then put some on herself. There was a bright light and then they were no longer in the room in the house. Instead they were on a platform above the sky looking down at the destruction of the KH World. Eventully Crystal, Shakira, and Kaida wake up and start looking off the side of the platform.

"Whoa…. What happened here?" Shakira gasped.

"WOOT MY FIRST ADVENTURE IN SOME UNKNOWN WORLD! YAY!" Kaida Shouts in joy. Crystal stares silently down.

"It's not unknown. Crystal already knows where we are though." Rose says loading her shotgun.

"We... are… in… Kingdom… hearts" She mutters slowly. Rose blinks then stares down for a min at a broken pillar.

"RIKU!" She screams before jumping off the platform to get to him. The three watch her jump off. Shakira jumps off next followed by Kaida and Crystal. Rose had reached Riku before they even got there. She was bandaging his side.

"Where's…. Sora…?" He asks slowly. At this Shakira immediately takes off to find him. She runs around shouting his name. She runs over to a piece of metal that is like half a ball. She looks around sadly. Then she hears a faint "S-S-Shakira..?" from the metal. She turns and pulls the metal up. There is Sora scared and crying. He jumps up and hugs her. Crystal wasn't worried at all but maybe the fact that Rose brought a gun. Riku had passed out leaning on Rose. Kaida was looking around curiously. Rose looks around then Spots the oddest thing. Blond Hair. She lays Riku Down gently then goes over to investigate. She finds the blond hair belongs to a head. And that head belongs to its body that is covered in stuff.

"HOLY CRUD! ROXY!" She screams. Rose falls to her knees and starts moving stuff off of him. After clearing the junk off she examined him for any injure. He had some pieces of metal in his legs and arms but otherwise he was ok besides being K.O. Rose sighs in relief. Then she hears footsteps behind her. She turns and sees the most amazing thing. She sees cloud and Griff. They pointedly stare at Rose then she stares back. This goes on for a few mins.

"Can you two help me carry Roxy?" Rose blinks. Cloud shrugs and then picks up Roxas then follows Rose back to the others. Griff came too. Shakira Gasped when she saw Roxy, cloud, and Griff.

"ROXAS! CLOUD! GRIFF! WHAT THE HELL!" She shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good to see you too, Shakira" Cloud says. He sets Roxas down next to Sora. Rose then starts to pull the pieces of metal out of his arms and legs. Griff uses his walkie talkie to talk to everyone else. Eventully Simmons and Axel showed up. Crystal Jumped up and Glomped Axel happily. Simmons walks over to Rose and taps her on the shoulder.

"What?" She said turning around "OMG how did you get here Simmons!"

"I followed the directions Griff gave me." He said Blushing. He gave Rose a gun with the spikes on the end.

"Oooohh! You kept my gun safe! Thank you!" Rose said as she hugged Simmons. Simmons went as red as a tomato. But then Riku started stirring and Rose rushed over to see if he was ok. As Riku woke up the first thing he did was to kiss Rose on the cheek. Then he stared at the newcomers.

"Who are these guys?" he asked.

"Friends." Rose smiled.

"Ah Ok" Riku replies smiling back. Griff was sitting with his back against a pillar while Shakira and Rose ran around to make sure everyone was ok.

"HOLD IT!" crystal shouts gaining everyone's attention.

"Where the hell is Kaida?" she said. Then church and caboose came along. Church was carrying Kaida.

"Church! Caboose! Wassup?" Rose grinned.

"Your little Friend is what's up. Don't let her get away next time" Church said. Then caboose ran over to them giving them their Armor. Of course rose was being nice today so she kissed Caboose on the cheek as thanks. As they put on their Armor. (Kaida being given brown armor) they thought on how they got here. Rose was the first done and she retrieved her gun from Simmons again. Then she gave the shotgun to Riku. Kaida got two shotguns. Rose had her custom made gun. Crystal had her flamethrower and a shotgun. And Shakira had a shotgun and a sniper rifle.

"Alright we have to get to a safe place to make camp." Rose said as she helped Riku up. The others nodded Shakira Helped Sora. Cloud carried Roxas. And the rest were fine. They Eventully found a large cave. They made camp there. Church and caboose went out to find food and firewood. Roxas woke up finally in the cave.

"What Did I Miss?" He blinked. Everyone looked at him.

"Good Morning Roxy" Rose laughs. Shakira realized something at this exact moment. She was surrounded by Hot, Cute, Guys. And her friends were there too. Rose stands and looks around thoughtfully.

"What's up, Rose?" Shakira asks.

"Where The Hell Is Sephiroth?" Rose says turning to cloud. "If you're here then he is too!" Cloud blinks and then nods. Rose turns and grabs a hold of Simmons arm then walks out of the cave pulling him.

"Something tells me Sephiroth isn't gunna be happy to see her." Shakira said watching her drag Simmons off.

"Griff, Are you there?" came a voice. Everyone turned to Griff.

"Yes, I am here, Sarge"

"Well the aliens are advancing and I need to use you as my meat shield." Everyone starts trying to hold in their laughter. Griff facepalms.

"Griff? Are you there? This is Tucker" came from the walkie talkie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wassup, Tucker! Have you seen a tall, Silver haired, guy with a sword around?" Rose's voice came from the Walkie talkie. "Oh wait. Why are you bleeding from those numerous holes in your arm and legs?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Then the walkie talkie went dead. Everyone was silent as Griff tried to get them to respond.

"Griff, Tucker and Rose are hurt. They both got shot by a hunter" Simmons voice came through.

"Where were they shot?" Griff asked.

"Rose was shot in chest and Tucker was shot in the leg. Can you get someone over here to help me?" Simmons replied.

"Wait, Simmons what about the Hunter?" Griff asked.

"The hunter is dead before she was shot she started shooting it. Before the hunter died it shot two bolts and then she was hit. At this moment she is unconscious on top of tucker. Tucker is still conscious but his walkie talkie is dead." At this Shakira stood up and ran off in the direction Rose went. Crystal and Kaida followed.

Shakira kept running till she saw a dead hunter and a blood trail. The trail went into a small cave.

"SHAKIRA WAIT!" Kaida shouted. Soon Crystal and Kaida catch up to Shakira.

"Was this where they were?" crystal asks. Shakira nods then they take off towards the small cave.

Tucker was sitting up with his back against the wall while Rose was laying on the ground while Simmons hovered over her. Then Shakira ran in at top speed and couldn't stop in time so she plowed into Simmons. Crystal ran over to Rose who was starting to go pale. Kaida started to help Shakira up.

"Will she be ok, Crystal?" Shakira asked.

"I don't know. But all my gear is with the others. So we have to get her over there quickly." Crystal said looking at the hole in Roses chest. Shakira nodded before looking at Simmons.

"Simmons, We need you to carry Rose." Shakira said. Simmons nodded then they put Rose on his back. Soon they started off at a run.

"Griff, it's me Shakira." Came from the walkie talkie in Griffs hand.

"Shakira! Do you have Rose and Tucker?"

"Yup, But Rose is looking worse then we thought"

"Hurry then" Griff slowly said. Then he cast a look at Riku and saw the horrified look on his face. Riku then hid his face in his hands.

They were running at top speed but then tucker fell over.

"Tucker, Are you ok?" Shakira said running back over to him. He shook his head no. then the strangest thing happened. Tucker literally was picked up by the arm. Shakira looked up and saw someone she had not expected.

"TEX!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go, unless you want your friend there to die" She said. Shakira nodded and they took off again.

Riku was sitting in a corner when they ran in. Immediately He jumped up. Simmons set Rose on the ground while Crystal quickly got to work with her gear. Crystal stabilized Roses heart before carefully moving her over to one side of the cave then hanging up blankets around the area so no one could see in. Riku sat back down while Simmons sat down in front of the blankets so he could see everyone.

Hours later Crystal emerged her hands covered in blood. She looked tired but relieved.

"She'll live. But the bolt was poisoned. Luckily the bolt was already gone when I looked for it." Crystal said wiping her hands off. Then she went over to Tucker and bandaged his leg.

"Um…. Can I go in and see her?" Riku asked cautiously.

"Sure, she's conscious but she's too weak to sit up by herself. So be careful" Crystal said. Riku nodded then went behind the blankets. Shakira went over to sit next to Griff. And then everyone noticed Caboose had fallen asleep leaning on Church. Of course Kaida took a picture. Then the blankets parted and Riku helping Rose came out. She was still pale but she did not look happy about being left behind the blankets. Riku set her down gently next to the wall. She happily leaned against the wall. Riku sat next to her. Shakira took down the blankets then wrapped one around Rose. Everyone was quiet while they stared at Rose.

"What the heck are you all looking at?" She growled. Everyone looked away quickly. Then she turned her attention to Riku, Who was still looking at her. She sighed and moved her head so that it was on his shoulder. Simmons sat on the opposite side of the cave staring at the two. He didn't like the thought of Riku and Rose together.

"Griff, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! I just had to use Lopez at a shield!" Sarge's voice came from the walkie talkie. Rose twitched and looked at Griff.

"Bring That Thing Over Here NOW!" She growled. Griff hurriedly obeyed. When he was over there he turned it on.

"SHUT THE HECK UP SARGE, I JUST NEARLY DIED AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR FRIGGEN MEAT SHIELD! WHEN I GET STRONG ENOUGH TO USE MY WEAPON I AM GUNNA HUNT YOU DOWN!" Rose screamed into the walkie talkie. Then Griff turned it off.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Sarge replied. Then everyone looked at Rose in awe. Griff returned to his seat shaken slightly. Rose looked more tired then before. She looked over at Simmons then smiled. Then she looked over at Caboose who she had woken up. Caboose had a terrified look. Then Rose coughed up a little blood.

"Gosh…. Darn it…." She said between her coughing fits. Crystal hurried over to Rose.

"She is having the after effects from the poison" Crystal reported. Then Crystal helped Riku lay her down. Then Crystal covered her with two more blankets and folded another to slip under her head. Simmons went over to Rose quickly and then sat next to her head. Rose slowly stopped coughing. But after her coughing stopped she looked up at Simmons tiredly. Simmons looked down at her. She Smiled then attempted to sit up. She managed to get half way but then she fell back. Simmons sat cross-legged then lifted rose up and set her in his lap. She then closed her eyes to try to sleep. Simmons covered her with the blankets. Everyone was watching this and then saw Riku giving Simmons the evil eye.

"Uh oh…" Shakira said. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"We may have some rivalry on our hands" Crystal said pointedly. Shakira nodded in agreement. Then Ventus walked into the cave. Shakira jumped up and Glomped him.

"VEEENNNNTTTUUUUUSSSSSSS! XD" She squealed. Then a bullet nearly hit them. Everyone turned to the source. Rose was awake and not happy. She held a shotgun.

"Can't a girl sleep in peace here?" She said. Then Rose lowered the gun and Kaida looked as terrified as Caboose.


End file.
